In particular, the present invention is related to a method for reconstruction of a three-dimensional model of an osteo-articular structure, e.g. human spine, based on two-dimensional patient-specific detection data of the structure, e.g. two calibrated radiographs, and on a previously established preliminary solution corresponding to a solution model of the structure. The preliminary solution initially comprises a priori knowledge of the structure, established from structures of the same type. The preliminary solution is further modified using the two-dimensional patient-specific detection data.
The preliminary solution consists of surface data describing coordinates of a three-dimensional surface of the solution model.
Projected model data are obtained from a simulated projection of the solution model from a simulated source point. The projected model data and the detection data are processed so as to detect marks, e.g. edges, end points, segments etc. Some marks of the detection data are matched with marks of the solution model.
In a registration step, the modifications to apply to the solution model so as to bring the matched marks into concordance are estimated. The solution model is subsequently modified.
The projection, the processing, the matching, the registration and the modification are repeated iteratively. When the projected model data fit enough with the detection data, the model of the object is considered as reconstructed.
However, the two-dimensional patient-specific image data may be relatively blurred, unlike the projected data obtained from the projection of the solution model. The matching may thus be performed with a relatively low accuracy, and the subsequent registration might be biased.
The instant invention has notably for object to facilitate reconstruction from patient-specific data.